An Adommy Ipod Shuffle
by JustAGirlWithAQuill
Summary: An Adommy Ipod Shuffle fan fiction : between the aweosme adam lambert and tommy joe ratliff. First Adommy story, please read!  justine


**A/U: This is my first Adommy fan fiction! I'm not sure if its good or not. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamber: I in no way own these songs or Mr. Adam Lambert or Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff, i want them to adopt me though(:  
**

* * *

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like:

Turn on you music player and put it on a random/shuffle.

Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that playes. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!

Do ten of these and then post them(:

1)Sorry ~Jonas Brothers

"Tommy, look at me!" Adam pleaded. He had promised Tommy so much. He broke every promise. He did everything he said he would.

"FINE! Are you happy now!" Tommy screamed. He was so messed up, his face soaked with the tears he was crying. His eyes red and puffy. He was a mess, he could't even think of taking Adam back. He was so far gone by this point, all he wanted was a goodbye.

"Tommy…please. Stay! I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. I cant help I was promoting my album!"

"Yes, but you could help not missing our anniversary. I didn't even get a call! A damn call! You could help not cheating, that's it. Goodbye Adam, forever." The blond man shut the door; that was the last time Adam would ever see him again.

**__**

2)Worldwide ~Big Time Rush

Tommy fell off his bed when his phone went off. He looked at it: Baby Boy. Adam was off promoting his new album; he was going worldwide. Paris, London, Tokyo.

"Glitterbaby! I know its late but I just cant sleep. I miss you not here with me, I miss you just so much!" Adam said almost as soon as Tommy answered.

"Baby boy, I know the feeling. I miss you so much! This bed is HUGE for just me!" Tommy said with a laugh. Adam always used to tease him that he is so small he looks like a midget in their king bed.

They stayed on the phone for an hour. Just talking about nothing, just hearing each others voices made life better.

"Bye baby boy" Tommy said.

"Bye Glitterbaby. Ill be thinking about you world wide…"

**__**

3)Womanizer ~Britney Spears

Tommy was sitting at his laptop laughing. No, cracking up and almost falling off his chair. "What are you laughing at?" Adam asked as he walked by.

"A girl tweeted this to me." he said while pointing to the lap top screen. It was a slideshow of Adam pictures to the song of womanizer, on youtube. Adam couldn't help but laugh. He loved his fans; they were all so hopeful that he would turn straight.

"I have an idea." Adam said taking out his phone. He kissed Tommy and took a picture of it. He sent it to Tommy to put on twitter.

'Sorry honey. His mine (picture link). RT Hey tommyjoeratliff look at this(;'

"You know we just confiBrmed 'adommy' is real you know?" Adam asked.

"I know" Tommy replied with a smile on his face.

**__**

4)Like a G6 ~Far East Movement

"Hurry up Adam! We know it takes you like 6 years to get ready but really!" Cam yelled at Adam though the bathroom door. He opened it and walked out. "Shesh, you know it takes time to look this good" He said nothing at his outfit.

"Everyone already left! Even Tommy said we could leave you!" Cam yelled at him throwing on her jacket. Adam grabbed the car keys of the rental and locked the hotel room door.

When they got to the bar Tommy came and grabbed Adams and cams arms and dragged them to the bar. He handed them both shots. Both of them shot them questing looks. "Do you want to have fun for not!" Tommy yelled at them. They downed them and than  
Tommy and Adam went to go dance and party for the rest of the night. "You know, your fly like a G6." Tommy said to Adam as the group walked out the bar.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Adam responded with a kiss.

**__**

5)Believe It or Not ~Nickelback

"Tommy, its okay." Cam said to him. Tommy had just come out to cam, about being gay and loving Adam. He was crying so had, feeling like he was all alone. Cam was holding him and rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"I'm all alone. It doesn't madder what I do. I can never do it right!" he mumbled into Cams shirt. She sat him up straight and looked right into his eyes. "Don't say that! Believe it or not, everyone feels like this. One point or not. It will be okay, we all love you." He just nodded his head and went back to crying into her shirt.

Adam started to walk past and saw cam holing a crying Tommy. Cam just shook her head and mouthed for Adam to keep going. He was concerned about Tommy

About an hour later Tommy went up to Adam. "Glitterbaby. Are you okay? I saw you crying earlier." Adam asked. "Adam…I have something to tell you."

Adam just starred at him and nodded.

"…I'm…I'm..g..i'm gay!" He spat out quickly. "And…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. "And what? Is everything okay Glitterbaby?"

"I love you…" Adam felt his heart get full. He has been waiting to hear those words. "Believe it or not, I love you too…" Tommy lent up and kissed Adam.

**__**

6)I'd Come for You ~Nickelback

Adam was just making himself a sandwich when his phone started going off. He saw it was Tommy and answered it.

"I know I said I would lie our love on the line. That what we had wouldn't last. I love you." Tommy stammered out. The two had gotten into a bad fight yesterday and Tommy left.

"I love you too." Adam replied, confused why Tommy didn't just drive here and say it. He wasn't one to apologize over phone.

"I'm more sorry than you will ever know!" Tommy was still rambling away as if not hearing Adam. "I know I'm not one to apologize over phone. I cant do that though. Someone, ya know, kinda stole my car…"

"Oh my god! Honey, I love you too. Where are you are? I'm coming to get you!" Adam said putting on the first jacket he saw and grabbing his car keys. "Anywhere you are. I'll drive hours to the end of the world. I'll always come for you Glitterbaby, always."

**__**

7)Our Song ~Taylor Swift

Tommy and Adam were driving down the road one day and something stuck Tommy. "Hey Adam, do we have a song?" Adam looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Of course we do, wait. No, I don't think so." Tommy just stared out the window. They were already engaged and the wedding was going to be in three weeks. _How can we not have a song? We need a song, our wedding in soon for got sakes!_

"Mr. and Mr. Adam Lambert!" The guy said as they walked out and onto the dance floor. An unfamiliar beat started though the room. "Just listen, I hope you like it" Adam said to his new husband. "I started working on it as soon as you said yes. It's our song, no one else's. I almost gave it away acutely when you asked me about three weeks ago." Adam laughed.

"Its perfect. It's the perfect song, and to be dancing with my new husband. I love the sound of that. As much as our song." Tommy said, than kissed Adam.

**__**

8)Fly On the Wall ~Miley Cyrus

"Oh my god!" Tommy yelled as Adam poured cold water on him. "I told you if you don't get up I'm doing it." Adam laughed since Tommy looked like a wet chiwawa. Tommy got up mad and walked to the bathroom to get a towel to dry off.

Adam went on his twitter later that day and found people tweeting him pictures of him dumping the water on Tommy. He was so mad, they always need to be flies on the wall! He called Tommy to show him, and they went around and closed all the blinds, they cant leave them alone for five seconds.

"They all just want to be flies on the wall, we cant help that were interesting," Tommy said to Adam with a laugh.

**__**

9)Best Friend ~Toy-Box

Adam and Tommy were best friends. Everyone knew Adam had a crush on him. Tommy said they were just best friends, and that was all. He loved him…like a friend. That was it though, right? They would always do things together like clubbing or going out to eat.

Cam and Monte had their suspicions that Tommy was bi though. He just didn't know it yet. Isacc was too new to see it, so he was out of the loop. (Poor Isacc, we love you!)

Cam was trying to find Tommy one day, he agreed to buy her lunch since he lost the bet. She decided to text him, and she heard his phone go off in Adams room.

"Hey Cam, I think I know where Tommy is," Monte said with a grin. Isacc looked confused since he didn't understand. Cam and Monte got their phones out and on video and Isacc tugged alongside them. They all burst into Adams room to find Tommy on top of Adam making out.

"…Sure. Just best friends" Cam said with a wink.

**__**

10)Music Again ~Adam Lambert

"Why cant I just get a stupid song!" Adam yelled in the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Tommy. Tommy came out of the kitchen eating a bag of potato chips.

"Honey, calm down! You will get it! You have like a month still, you will be fine." He said handing adam a chip. Adam just took it and still went on about how he needed it to be done early for time to fix it up and everything.

"ADAM!" Tommy yelled inturupting him. "Look at me. NO! LOOK AT ME! You will be fine. Take a break, your living for everyone else by stressing over this song. Lets go out to dinner. IM STARVING!" Adam laughed because Tommy always complained that he was hungry.

"I have the best idea!" Adam said mid-dinner. Tommy just laughed. He knew he could get him to get it and write his music again.

* * *

**A/U: Okay, so i hope you liked it! Review please(: and take the poll on my page! thanks so much!**


End file.
